Formation of single suspended wires or an array of suspended wires on a nanometer scale has been difficult to perform. Prior methods do not produce wires of desired size, and result in inconsistent wire spacing, low strength and low reliability wires. Previous processing methods to form these wires are lengthy and/or complicated. A notch on a vertical silicon beam has been previously used to fabricate a single wire by thermal oxidation.